


It couldn't be that difficult, Right?

by Heda_Artemis



Series: Wayleska Prompt [18]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wayleska - Freeform, Wayleska Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Artemis/pseuds/Heda_Artemis
Summary: Bruce wants to give Jeremiah a gift.But he doesn't think anything is worth of Jeremiah.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Series: Wayleska Prompt [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559563
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	It couldn't be that difficult, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the eighteenth fanfic of Wayleska Prompt, my post in tumblr, if you want to see and participate: https://lgbtqifansdeservebetter.tumblr.com/post/189322275759/so-i-made-a-prompts-wayleska-sorry-any-spelling (fanarts are allowed too). We need more Wayleska content, I intent to post every day till 31 of december.
> 
> For some reason I put Everbs is beautiful by Cruel Youth in loop when I was writing it.  
> Here if you want to listen: https://open.spotify.com/track/2fILUVwIPsmeDlGu57c7Ei?si=q02n_QMgQqGWScBFLdr-1A
> 
>   
> Day eighteen: Bruce courting Pre-Gas Jeremiah 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, sorry any spelling mistakes.

Bruce didn't have much experience with it, he really thought it was easy, I mean, delivering a gift to someone shouldn't be so hard right? But that was Jeremiah, he didn't know what to give the engineer, they were already working on the generator a few weeks ago, Bruce and Jeremiah got very close these past few weeks, Bruce saw himself telling Jeremiah things he never thought to tell anyone, if Bruce believed in twin souls he would be sure that he and Jeremiah were made for each other. 

He remembers when he had a breakdown in one day, when he was doing the project with Jeremiah, that day they were quiet, well, Bruce was quiet, Jeremiah was trying to do everything to get the Moreno to talk but was failing. That day Bruce woke up particularly badly, he had dreamed of him killing Ra's. And with almost everything that had happened in the last few years. Bruce remembered that he got really bad when he took a human life. He only knew how to party and drink, until he was pulled to work, and since then work has replaced drinks and parties, but everything was particularly quiet these past few weeks, so he tried to be distracted by the generator, you'd think it was easy to be around Jeremiah, but it wasn't, it was harder, because Jeremiah brought him comfort, with comfort he wanted to cry, he wanted to talk about all his feelings and say how difficult he was being.

Then Bruce's day didn't start so well, and it took a while when Jeremiah just sighed, turned to Bruce, and asked him a simple question.

"Are you all right, Bruce?" And that's all it took to get Bruce to start crying, he felt Jeremiah's arms wrapped around him, tried to calm him down, saying things like "It's okay" and "I'm here for you," he was so sweet to the patient, waiting for Bruce to stop sobbing and calm down, Bruce had put his head on Jeremiah's chest, he was staining the eldest's shirt.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" The engineer speaks softly in his ear, circling his back and kissing his forehead. Bruce wonders how lucky he was, this man was from another world.

"Well..." And Bruce started talking, talking about everything that happened, starting with the death of his parents, he also talks about going around on the rooftops of Gotham fighting bandits, talking about having killed Ra. About how he felt, how he had a mental outbreak and started celebrating, and then passed his feelings to work, and eventually to the generator. Jeremiah heard him all this time, caressing his head and squeezing him harder as Bruce's voice wavered.

"I can't take your pain away, Bruce, but I can help you deal with it, know I'm always here," Jeremiah says when Bruce finishes, Bruce is grateful he doesn't have to say anything else, they fall asleep like this, Bruce didn't think he had a safer place to be.

After that day they got closer, they touched each other more, they didn't talk about it, but they both knew it wasn't just friendship, Bruce thought it was time for him to do something about it, Jeremiah wouldn't do anything to think Bruce was too fragile, he knew because sometimes he saw the redhead looking at him as if he wanted to say something, but he always looked away when Bruce looked back and looked at the projects again. 

Bruce thought it would be a good idea to court Jeremiah, that's what people did when they liked each other, right? Bruce had never liked someone like that so much, he had some crushes but it was nothing serious. He wanted it to work with Jeremiah, he really liked the engineer.

He thought about buying a book, Jeremiah liked books, but the redhead already had several books, he wouldn't go through his collection, Jeremiah would be suspicious. So he thought about sending some poetry, but Bruce didn't want to be a cliché. Maybe a bottle of some wine? No, he wanted it to be special. He just didn't know what would be so special as to give it to Jeremiah. 

Bruce found himself looking for the perfect gift, he was watched with Jeremiah's tastes, he thought the older one was beginning to suspect, or think he was a stalker. Jeremiah liked grape wine, he was a fan of Doctor Who, he loved animals, his favorite books were mostly mystery. When Bruce asked what Jeremiah liked best about making the older man's answer, it was a little surprising.

"Spending time with you" He speaks with a shy smile, Bruce felt his cheeks warm up. 

"Uh..." Bruce's brain tied a knot, but before he could respond, Jeremiah said something about wanting to adopt a cat, Bruce's mind quickly returned to normal, and he was able to release a "What? 

Bruce was beginning to lose hope until he thought, Bruce liked to build things, and Jeremiah would like something that Bruce built, because it was from the heart, right? So Bruce started with his brilliant project, he was sure it wasn't a bit exaggerated. 

  
"Bruce, where are you taking me?" Jeremiah talks about grabbing Bruce's waist hard, Bruce laughs and tries not to show that he was nervous, he hopes Jeremiah couldn't feel his heart beating hard. He was guiding Jeremiah, who had a blindfold on.

"He are almost there" He guides Jeremiah to the door of the facility, they come in, so Bruce finally takes off Jeremiah's blindfold. 

"What is this? Jeremiah talks confusingly, looking around, there were several people working as if nothing abnormal was happening, while some animals were walking down the aisles "Did you take me to worship an animal? He turned his gaze to Bruce, who looked nervous as he moved his hands, he didn't seem to know what to do with them, Jeremiah thought it was because he hadn't released Bruce yet.

"I built an animal shelter," Bruce says, as soon as the words came out of his lips, he didn't think it was a good idea anymore, Jesus, it was too much, Jeremiah would run out of there.

"Did you build an animal shelter for me? Jeremiah speaks with a smile, Bruce feels the nervousness calming down a bit.

"I... I wanted to give you a gift, but I couldn't find anything that could be considered a gift worthy of you, so I made one," Bruce babbled.

"It's wonderful, Bruce." Jeremiah talks to calm the boy down, he takes the other hand to Bruce's waist, "But why did you want to give me a gift? 

"Uh...That's what people do when... When they like each other," Bruce forced himself to look at Jeremiah, he wouldn't let his nervousness beat him, Jeremiah just smiles more, Bruce can't stand it, and he puts his hand on Jeremiah's head and pulls him into a kiss.

"Thank you, it's really beautiful," Jeremiah says when the kiss is over.

"Thank you for existing " Bruce whispers only for Jeremiah to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it!  
> Feel free to join in and post more Wayleska content <3


End file.
